


Confession

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Almost porn, F/M, One Shot, Very Canon Divergent, but also like ... what IS canon with DC anymore?, future-ish au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: A request that was sent to me - Damian has taken up his father's cowl, and as the Batman he worked closely the GCPD and their best detective, Raven, for the past few years. He just never expected his feelings would start to get out of control. Or that she might actually return them.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re not even part of this department, you know. You’re only here because Captain Grayson worked with your father for so long - feeding Bruce Wayne whatever information he asked for.” Raven could be such a damn  _ hard ass _ sometimes, and was  _ always _ trying to keep him out of Grayson’s office. She took a long drag of her coffee and snapped the file out of his hands, her stare steely. 

Damian watched her throat work as she drank her coffee, and found the muscles in her jaw utterly  _ fascinating _ . A lock of hair fell out of her ponytail and curled at the corner of her eye, and he had the strongest urge to brush it away. He found himself wanting to run his fingertips along her jaw, his thumb sliding along her full lower lip. She was beautiful, and he hated that she practically despised him like this. He winced and glanced away, pretending to be interested in the raucous sounds coming from the police scanner in the corner. Three years of working with her and he was  _ still _ a damned  _ mess _ when it came to her. 

She finished her lukewarm coffee and stood up, setting her hands on her hips. “You can’t just go wandering into the GCPD because you feel like you’re some kind of detective too. You’re not supposed to be privy to the information here, and I’m not going to let you walk all over me and my cases just because your name is on every damn building in Gotham.” 

Damian glared at her, his nostrils flaring in annoyance, his patience wearing thin. “I’ve known you long enough that you should know that you can at least trust me with this information.”

“ _ Known me? _ ” 

Ah, perhaps that wasn’t  _ exactly  _ what he should have said. True  _ he _ knew her, but she definitely didn’t know  _ him _ . Or, at least, she didn’t know  _ Damian Wayne _ as well as she knew his other self. He bit the side of his tongue to keep himself from reacting, and wondered how his father managed to keep dual lives so easily. Then again, father had warned him that being Batman wasn’t  _ easy _ . Maybe this was more what he was talking about than the actual detective work and ridiculous no-kill policy. 

“ _ Mister Wayne _ .” Her voice was cold and edged with poison. “You barely know me. You waltz in here with donuts for Grayson and ooze information out of him like water from a sponge. If you want more information than what we give the media, and the media gives you, then bring in your stupid donuts and take it up with Grayson.” 

Raven leveled a heavy stare at him, enough that Damian had to take a step back. She nearly slammed her coffee cup on her desk and sat back down. “I have work to do, and I suggest that you find another detective to annoy so I can actually do it.”

His lips twitched and he thought about spilling all of the truth there, about who he was and what their relationship actually was, but somehow he managed to keep his cool. He straightened his back and took a step back. “ _ Fine _ . Where  _ is _ Grayson?”

“ _ Out. _ ” Raven didn’t look up from the file in front of her. “I’m not his babysitter.”

Damian glared at her, and without another word, he turned on his heel and stepped out of the precinct. She could be  _ damned _ infuriating when she wanted to. He was so close to yelling at her and letting her know that she already gave him all the information he wanted, but he wore a different suit. But that would have  _ definitely _ damaged whatever working relationship they might have had. He had to tread carefully, and tell her when he was ready. Which might not be anytime soon. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked down the stairs to his car out front and slid behind the wheel. He felt hopeless when it came to Raven when he wasn’t in the cowl, and realizing that made him angry. He was a grown man, an ex-assassin with the league, was on the board at Wayne Industries, was the goddamn  _ Batman _ , and yet he couldn’t even talk to a damn girl - and one he  _ liked _ no less. He was absolutely useless. 

Grinding his teeth together, all he could think about was the way her lips wrapped around his name and the curl of her hair as it fell down from her ponytail, and the way her eyes swept over him like she was trying to decide if he was attractive or not. Damian glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror. He didn’t think he was  _ un _ attractive. He sat there in silence for a long moment, staring at the lights winking along his dashboard, trying to decide if he should trust her with his most carefully guarded secret. He didn’t want to trust  _ anyone _ with that _ , _ least of all her.

But, then again, he had already trusted her with so much else. 

Damian sighed and took off down the streets, his skin practically itching. He needed to burn off some goddamn steam, but he knew where his night would end up - where it almost always _ inevitably _ ended up. 

-

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Raven turned and lifted an eyebrow at him, her expression almost playful, and Damian couldn’t help but notice all the difference between her three hours ago and her now. She stretched out along the fire escape of her apartment building, dressed in a pair of soft, jersey shorts and a tank top. She tilted her head back against the railing as she stared up through the metal grating to the sky, exposing the long line of her throat. He turned towards her, maneuvering his cape out of the way, but still feeling it get caught on the edge of the railing. He really needed to make some changes to this damned suit, this was embarrassing. 

“Shouldn’t you be out trying to solve the world’s problems all on your own?” Her lips curled into a teasing smile in just a way that made his blood heat to boiling. She was testing every last vestige of his control, and she didn’t even know it. Raven pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned back towards him, her eyes watching his face. An empty glass sat next to her, and Damian knew she probably had a few fingers of bourbon before he arrived. “You almost never visit me at home, so this  _ must _ be important. What’s this about?”

“I need details about the string of murders down by the docks. From what I know, they have all the hallmarks of an old foe, and I need to be certain it isn’t him.” 

“Ah. So, this  _ isn’t _ a personal visit? Pity.” She stood up and stretched, the hem of her tank top lifting up to show the pale expanse of her stomach and the dip of her belly button. That was  _ not helping _ . He looked away as she slipped back in through the open window, motioning for him to follow. “Come on in then. I figured you’d be asking for information sooner rather than later.” She paused and turned back around to face him. “Watch the cape.”

He somehow managed to squeeze his armored body through the window, barely keeping his heavy cape from knocking over a plant. Forget embarrassing, this was  _ mortifying _ . He managed to find enough space for him to stand, and leveled a dark stare at her as she smothered a soft chuckle behind her hand. Raven shook her head, completely unfazed by his silent warning, and she went to her small kitchen table grabbing the file off it, handing it to him. 

“You can’t take it out of my apartment, I need to review some things tomorrow, but you can read it here. Take all the time you need.” She went to the kitchen and pulled down another bourbon glass, filing it with a few fingers for him. “I made some additional notes if you need them.”

He was almost ashamed to admit that her notes had helped him with more than one case he was working. Raven was brilliant and astute when it came to little clues and nearly-invisible patterns, and sometimes her eyes caught things he missed occasionally. Having her as an ally could be a godsend sometimes. He sat down on her sofa and flicked through the file, looking up when he heard her soft laughter. 

Damian turned towards her, confused. “What?”

“ _ You _ .” She crossed the room and stood next to him, her hips cocked to the side. “You look so out of place here. You’re in full armor, sitting on my sofa, reading and drinking bourbon.” 

“I’m not drinking bourbon.” 

“Not yet you’re not.” 

Raven handed him a glass and she settled back into the arm chair across from him, tucking her slender legs under herself. She watched him for a long moment, as if expecting him to take a drink. He wasn’t entirely fond of American liquors, but he knew better than to scoff at an offering from Raven. Damian’s gloved hand fit awkwardly around the glass and he lifted it to his mouth nearly spilling it over his chin. That was it. He was  _ definitely _ making more modifications to the suit when he got home. This thing was a damned  _ dinosaur _ , impossible to move in, and it didn’t even fit right half the time. 

Raven seemed to sense his discomfort and she tilted her head to the side, still watching him. “If you want, I can go in the other room and let you have time without the cowl on.” She brought her own glass of bourbon to her lips, never looking away from his face. “I can’t imagine that’s exactly comfortable and easy to move in.” She paused, thinking. “Or breathable, for that matter.” 

“It’s not.” Damian frowned and tried to turn back to the notes, but his fine movement were completely shot while he had the gloves on, and he nearly scattered the file all over the floor.

She was right, of course. He’d hadn’t gotten around to completely updating the suit after he’d accepted the cowl from father, and while he’d made slight modifications, it wasn’t exactly as modern and movable as it could be. It was damned hot, and heavy, sometimes incredibly awkward, and now there was a strange smell coming from the kevlar. He should really just get out of it, and there was no point in keeping it on while he was just trying to do research. Raven’s apartment was safe, he’d checked it a hundred times over while he was out on patrol. Sighing, Damian stood up, reaching for his cowl and barely realizing what he was about to do. 

“Woah!” Raven jumped up, her eyes wide as her hand shot out to rest against his forearm. She stood there for a moment, staring up into his masked face and shook her head. “Hold it there.” 

Damian looked at her, blinking. What was she worried about? Her apartment was safe…  _ oh _ . Oh,  _ right _ . He was grateful for the darkness in her apartment and the mask to hide his own frustration. He had gotten so comfortable around Raven that he barely realized she  _ didn’t _ know who he was. Once again, Damian wondered if this was more of what his father was talking about when he talked about keeping two separate lives. 

“Plausible deniability, Batman. I can’t know who you are.” Her expression softened and her eyes tried to search his, as if looking for some kind of secret there. A breathy laugh escaped as her hand fell back to her side. “Although, I won’t say I’m not curious. But, I’d rather protect you and me as much as I can.” 

He stared at her, searching her face for something even  _ he _ couldn’t pin-point. It was like he was looking for evilness there, something darker roiling just under the surface of her skin, but all he found was the same upstanding, stalwart, brilliant person he had worked with for so long. Damian blinked, as if trying to clear his thoughts from his mind, and his response was so sudden, he wasn’t even sure it was him speaking. 

“Blindfold.”

His stomach dropped out into the floor, and he prayed she didn’t feel the panic rolling off him. Oh,  _ Gods _ . What in the world was he  _ saying? _ He could not be suggesting  _ that _ . 

She blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Wear a blindfold, and I’ll… I’ll take it off.” What in the  _ hell _ was he talking about? He needed the floor to swallow him whole so he could forget this conversation ever happened. They could both back to their professional relationship, and ignore this obvious faux pas. “We’ll both be comfortable, you can stay here to answer any questions I might have, and you can still have plausible deniability.” He cleared his throat, trying to seem like he had control of the situation. It was a lie, of course, he did  _ not _ have any control. At least, not when it came to her. “And I can enjoy this bourbon without spilling it all over myself.” 

She blinked, and the weight of her silence nearly sent Damian running to the open window. He needed to find a way out of this situation or he would never forgive himself. If any of his brothers were here now, they would be howling at him. Gathering as much courage as he could, Damian started to move away from her before-

“Okay.” 

Wait, what? His ears rang with the weight of her agreement, She could  _ not _ be serious. Damian lifted his head and stared at her, the shadows and mask hiding his surprise as he searched her face. She looked just as open as willing as she had with any other ridiculous suggestion he had mad. How in the world did she agree to this? How in the world had he  _ suggested _ it?

“If that’s what you think is best, then I’m willing.” Raven stood up and started for her bedroom, flicking off a lamp as she moved. She was giving him complete darkness, and the only light that spilled in was from a few electronics and the ambient city light spilling in from the window. “I have a scarf you can use.” She returned a few minutes later with a black-pattenered scarf, holding it out towards him. “Tie it tight.” 

His heart was slamming against his chest like he was a teenager all over again, and Damian fumbled for a moment, before finally he managed to tie it around her eyes. It was as tight as he could make it, but her eyes looked covered, and the fabric was folded over to keep her from seeing. Raven nodded and felt her way back to her chair, settling herself in it. She rested her hands in her lap and gave a small shrug, as if she could sense his unease. 

“I trust you.” She shifted. “I want you to trust me too.”

Damian pulled off the cowl and set it next to him, glad his skin finally had a chance to breathe. His head tipped back and he rested his neck on the sofa, staring at her ceiling. There was a soft pause and he rolled her admission over in his head, picking it apart and putting it back together carefully. “You could have learned my identity and you didn’t. You put my safety before your own curiosity. I would consider that trust.”

Her head tilted to the side, listening. “Is that what you sound like without the voice modifier?” That soft, teasing smile returned to her lips. “You sound cute.”

Damian’s face fell, and he pulled off his gloves. “You’re not funny.” 

She shrugged. “I wasn’t trying to be.” 

She felt for her glass, nearly knocking it off the table next to her. Damian caught it and pushed it into her hand, steadying her fingers. He couldn’t remember ever touching her bare skin before, and there was something about the way she twitched beneath his hands that made fire start to spread through his veins. He stared at her for a long moment, drawn to the line of her mouth. “Be careful.” 

She tilted her head up towards him, and Damian realized this was the first time they had ever really been this close. He made sure to keep the right amount of distance between them, more for her safety than for his, but he had never imagined he’d be so near her that he could smell the scent of her vanilla perfume. He took a deep breath, drawing her in, as if he wanted to taste her, and he felt every muscle in his body tighten, and his cock grow uncomfortable from the confines of the suit. 

Flushing even darker with his embarrassment, he immediately stepped back, trying to calm himself. What in the world was he thinking coming here? He’d lost his damn mind, and having her this close, this open, and this  _ vulnerable _ to him was  _ not _ helping. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and tell things that he barely admitted to himself. It was  _ stupid _ to feel this way, Raven was a partner, an informant, someone he could count on. Even if he had feelings for her, their relationship was purely professional -  _ nothing more _ . 

At least, that was what he tried to keep reminding himself through the haze of her vanilla perfume and the blood rushing to gather between his legs. 

He unfastened his cape and set it on the back of the sofa. Finally, he settled back against the sofa and flicked through the files. A few minutes passed in silence, and Damian watched her finish her bourbon from the corner of his eye, her tongue darting out to taste a few drops still clinging to her lips. His mind started to wander to all the ways her tongue could be used to- 

He slammed the door on those thoughts.  _ Not helping.  _ He looked back down at the file, trying to occupy his thoughts with something other than her. “Do you want another drink?”

“No.” Her voice was soft, almost tight, as if she was lost in her own mind.

“Mm.” Damian stared down at the file, but suddenly the notes and pictures didn’t seem so interesting. His lips twitched and he shifted, the small apartment suddenly so quiet. Minutes passed in a deafening silence that seemed to stretch on forever, and it wasn’t until Damian realized that he reviewed the same page three times before he realized he needed to focus. He glanced up at her, eyeing the blindfold covering her face. “So… why didn’t you let me take my mask off? And don’t say  _ plausible deniability _ , that’s a cheap excuse. You could have learned my secret and held it over me.”

“I wouldn’t do that. You know that.” She paused, and he watched as a blush crawled up her neck. Shrugging, Raven turned away, as though she couldn’t even face him with the blindfold on. “I want you to tell me when you’re ready. We’ve worked together for so long, as we have a… history between us. An odd kind of camaraderie, if you want to call it that. But I’m not going to take advantage of you like that. When you’re ready to tell me -  _ if _ you’re ever ready to tell me - then I want it to be on your own terms.” 

Damian sighed and closed the file, staring into her face. He could feel a hundred emotions storming inside him, begging him to tell her the truth, to at least say  _ something _ that would let any of this make sense. He felt  _ jumbled _ , like nothing was fitting right any more, and if he kept trying to contain his feelings, he was going to shatter. His heart pounded, and the blood rushing to his cock still hadn’t gone away, and he wasn’t even sure what parts of him were trying to control the situation anymore.

There was another long pause before the confession came tumbling out of his mouth without his permission. “I like you.”

“Oh.” Her voice was soft, like the stroke of a butterfly’s wing. “I like you too.” 

“Raven… that’s not… I…” He stumbled over his own response, a rough noise coming out of his throat. Damian raked his fingers through his hair. This was  _ stupid _ .  _ He _ was stupid. He shouldn’t have said anything. Shouldn’t have tried to admit how he felt to her. But… he’d already stumbled through one confession, he might as well try to stumble through another. “I like you, but… I have feelings for you. Beyond friendship.”

“Oh.” She shifted again, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shorts. A slow breath escaped and she nodded as if agreeing with him. “I… do too. For you, I mean. I have feelings beyond friendship.”

Damian blinked, not entirely certain he heard her right. His head started to spin and he was pretty sure he’d forgotten to breathe at some point. “What?”

“I mean… maybe it’s because I’m in a blindfold and I can’t see your face that makes saying this easier, but… I have feelings for you. I’ve  _ had _ feelings for you… for a stupid long time.” She flushed and turned her head towards her lap, trying to hide her face from him. “You’re kind, even if you don’t always show it. And smart, and you’re patient with me while I do my work, and you are respectful of our boundaries when it comes to work and personal lives, even though sometimes I know I get on your nerves.” She paused, that half-cocked smile returning. “Although, to be fair, you get on mine too.”

Damian stared at her, shaking his head. 

“Are you still there? I can’t see you.”

“I’m still here.” Damian couldn’t imagine leaving her after that confession. 

He stood up and walked towards her, steps silent on her wood floor. He stood there in front of her, staring down at her for a long moment, trying to understand what he should do next. In an ideal world, this would be the end of their conversation. He would have turned around and left and they would have gone back to their normal, working relationship. But Raven’s confession had made him feel like his world had somehow turned on its axis. He watched a lock of hair curl over the swell of her cheek, falling over the cotton of the blindfold. 

Licking his lips, he dropped his voice to a rumbling whisper. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Raven tilted her face up to his. “So, was the blindfold just a kinky thing?”

Damian gave her a flat stare, even though she couldn’t see it.  _ Cheeky. _ He took her hand in his, sliding his fingers over the smooth dips of her palm, and pulled Raven to her feet. She teetered for a moment before his arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her. Damian pulled her close, his bare hand sliding under the hem of her tank top to rest against the small of her back. It felt like his skin was on fire, and every part of his body seemed to react almost violently to their touch. How long had it been like this and he didn’t even realize? How long had he been pushing his own feelings and thoughts to the side, denying himself the one thing he  _ needed? _ He wet his lips and looked down at her, as her hands rested on her shoulders. 

She shivered and leaned closer to him, lifting herself on her tip-toes. “You’re so tall. I don’t think it ever occurred to me how tall you’d be up close. You’re like a tree.”

Damian’s face fell. “It’s not  _ my _ fault you’re so tiny.” He teased her, feeling something odd turn over and twist around in his chest. As long as he could remember, he had never really teased or flirted with anyone before. Most of the women in his life were faceless, insipid, vapid things he dated to keep up the appearance of a socialite, bad-boy billionaire, but with Raven it felt different. She was smart, sharp-tongued, and he found himself eager to play with her - in more ways than one. 

His body nearly roared to life at the thought of teasing her in a  _ physical _ way, and Damian found himself swallowing the sudden onslaught of emotions. His hand tightened against her back and he pulled her closer, feeling her steady herself on his chest. He was a half-mast now, and there was no way she  _ couldn’t _ feel his erection through her clothes. If it wasn’t for the privacy of the blindfold, he’d probably be more embarrassed than he already was. There was another long pause as he looked into her face, trying to gauge the gravity of what he was about to do. Was he really going to kiss her?

Raven’s heels eased back down to the floor, as if she was no longer expecting him to kiss her. Like she thought maybe it was just a joke. Her lips tugged down in a frown, and the question was whispered between them. “Are you going to kiss me?”

He was. 

Most certainly. 

Damian pushed his reservations to the back of his mind and bent down, pressing his lips against hers. It was an innocent kiss at first, the scent of vanilla filling his senses, and Raven’s hands tightened on his shoulders as she pushed herself up to meet him. A moment passed. And then two. And then Raven made a soft almost eager noise, and she tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss as her tongue ran along his lower lip.  _ Fuck.  _ Damian struggled to keep his head on straight. It felt like the world had crumbled beneath his feet, leaving him free falling into oblivion, waiting for his body to hit the ground. 

His breath caught in his chest, and he felt a wanton groan escape. Whatever control he had over himself before had disappeared in less than a second. His hand tightened against the curve of her waist, and he pulled her deeper into his arms and tight against his chest. He no longer cared if she could feel his erection pressing against her. Raven did this to him, and he should have done this  _ ages _ ago. It would have made  _ so _ much more sense. Raven’s mouth moved against his own, meeting him kiss-for-kiss, little noises and breaths escaping with each pass of their lips. Her arms slid around his neck and she lifted herself up to chase his lips when he pulled away, stumbling over a response to her. But, he didn’t really need to say anything at all. 

Raven pulled closer, the heat and weight of her body pressing against his erection, and it made stars explode behind his eyes.  _ Fuck _ . Damian’s breath escaped in a single, low groan and his hand slid higher under her tank top, tracing a scar near her shoulder blade. He knew what he wanted, he just wasn’t sure if she wanted it to. Raven stretched along the length of his chest like a cat, her smooth curves rubbing against his still growing cock. She shivered, a mewl escaping as his hand tightened against her shoulder, and she pulled back just a few inches to grab her breath. 

Damian stared into her face, wanting desperately to take off the blindfold, but… not yet. Maybe Raven was right, maybe it  _ was _ a kinky thing. 

There was a heartbeat’s pause as she seemed to weigh choices in her head, and then Raven was taking her shirt off and throwing it on the floor. The ambient light from the city outside her window lit up the pale expanse of her body, and Damian stared at her. Images flashed through his head, thoughts of bending her into a hundred different shapes as he fucked her good and hard and listened to her scream. Her fingers would rake down his back and he…  _ he needed this right now. _

Damian heard himself growl, and he barely had time to register what he was doing before he started unfastening his suit, leaving parts of it all over the floor. He was backing her into her bedroom, and she followed him, as if they both couldn’t get there fast enough. His mind was a complete blue, and all he could think about was how  _ good _ he wanted her to feel, and how many times he could get her to come before he had to leave. 

They tumbled onto the bed together, Damian barely removing his boots before Raven was on top of him, her mouth pressed against his neck. She had hooked her leg over his hip, and she pressed against his erection, grinding against him through his underwear. It felt almost  _ too  _ good, and he pushed up against her, groaning as her fingers teased his chest. She was making the most desperate sounds, and he could feel something primal rise up inside him, begging to be released. His hands tightened on her hips, and he rolled her onto her back, her breath escaping as he pushed a knee tight between her thighs. Desperation was sinking into every part of him, and he knew he wanted to fuck her so hard she wouldn’t walk for days. 

He cupped her breast and circled a nipple with his thumb, his tongue pressing against her pulse. She was writhing under him, and pushed up into his hand, letting go of a sound that threatened to break him in half. His mouth felt like it was everywhere now, leaving bites and welts wherever he wanted to mark her, wrapping around her nipple, and he thought about burying it between her thighs until morning. Gods, was he this far gone and he didn’t even realize it? He knew it was pathetic, but he’d worry about that later. 

Her hands slid down his back, and his fingers slipped under the waistband of her shorts, catching on the thin elastic of her underwear. His whole body felt like it was burning up now, flames licking along his skin as they both drowned in each other, and all he wanted to do was hear the sound she made when he made her come. He wanted to feel her tense beneath him, mutter his name, urge him to finish her off, and then  _ beg _ him to fuck her. His teeth scraped her shoulder, and her back arched off the bed as she spread her legs just a little wider in invitation for his touch. 

Her phone went off. 

An alarm went off on his suit in the other room. 

Their hands stilled. 

_ Fuck. _

Damian dropped his head to her shoulder, and he cursed in every language he could think of. Behind the blindfold, Raven was wincing, and Damian slid his hand away from her. He couldn’t imagine a worse time for an alarm. He pulled away, his hands nearly shaking with need. 

“I’m leaving the room to check the alert on my suit. If you need to, you can pull off the blindfold if you want to check your phone.” Damian walked (as well as he could with a raging erection) to his suit in the other room, reading the alert in the tech on his sleeve. He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that he could contain his annoyance for at least a little bit. He couldn’t imagine a worse time for something to interrupt him. Damian ran his hand over his face and continued to stare at her. 

“Break in at the docks.” Raven’s voice was muffled from the other room. “Same MO as before.  _ Damnit. _ ”

He turned around and looked through the door to see Raven splayed out on her stomach, her bare back turned to him to try and offer some kind of privacy. It wasn’t exactly helping, and he stared at the supple curve of her ass, biting bit back another curse. He would much rather forget everything he saw on the display screen of his tech, and go back to her arms. He’d much rather feel her tense and tremble beneath him, her fingers tight in his hair as he-

_ Not helping.  _ Goddamnit. He walked to her doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched her flick through the messages on her phone. Her heart tightened, his chest heavy as he stared at her. He needed to tell her, needed to at least give her some kind of truth she could hold onto - something tangible. 

“Raven.” He watched as her hands stilled on her phone. “Look at me.”

Raven’s back tensed, and it was almost as if he could see her thoughts warring inside her. “Are you sure?”

He appreciated the kindness, but it was unnecessary. He was already in this deep, he might as well let himself fall deeper. Damian wet his lips and made a soft noise of approval. “As sure as I’ll ever be.”

She shifted, and there was a moment’s pause before she slowly turned over. Propped up by the pillows on her bed, she stared at him, eyes raking down the length of him before glancing back into his face. Her expression was unreadable as her eyes met his, and if she was upset by what she saw, she didn’t say anything. Instead, Raven pressed her lips together and continued to stare at him for what seemed like an eternity, silence settling over them both. 

Finally she spoke, her tone even. “ _ Mr. Wayne. _ ”

“Damian.” He corrected, his voice was raspy against his own ears, and he wondered if she could hear the same awkward embarrassment he felt. He took a deep breath to try and settle his nerves and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her. “You can call me Damian.”

There was another stretch of silence before she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She settled her feet onto the floor and stared out the window, taking a slow breath. It felt like the world stopped, and they were both waiting for something else to happen. “Why am I not surprised? All that money and power…”

There was an edge to her voice, but it didn’t quite hit him the way he expected. She had every right to be upset, honestly. “Are you mad?”

She shook her head, and she seemed oddly reserved. “You know, somehow I probably always suspected. I’d like to say I’m shocked, but… I’m not. And I’m not even upset about it.” She paused. “Although it  _ certainly _ explains why you told me you’ve known me for so long today. I suppose you have known me for years.” Her stare flicked into his face and she sighed, giving him a thin smile. “So… are you going? To the docks, I mean.”

He glanced away, trying to weigh if her response would keep him here or not. “Are you?”

“I have an alert from Captain Grayson about a case we’ve been working on.” She stood up and dropped her shorts onto the carpet, leaving her clad in just her underwear. Every movement felt like it was just  _ taunting _ him, and Damian was practically shaking as she fished out a bra from her drawer and tossed it onto the bed. “Of course I’ll be going out. I’m still a detective.” 

“I…” Damian resigned himself to admit that whatever their moment had been in the darkness of her apartment, it was now over. There was nothing left to do but let things return to the way they had been before. As painful as it was. “I also have an alert from Captain Grayson.”

“Ah.” He could feel a tenseness in her, as though she were fighting something inside herself. A moment passed and she walked past him and to her closet. “So then I take it you  _ are _ going?”

“Yes.” Damian stepped back into her living room and pulled on the pants of his suit, leaving his chest bare. This night wasn’t going even remotely the way he had expected it, but somehow it didn’t feel like it was completely ruined. It felt more like Raven was weighing the pros and cons in her head, trying to determine what their next steps should be. Damian could work with that, it at least gave him the chance to try and win her back into his good graces.

“Mm…” She pulled on a pair of trousers before reaching for her bra. “And does he know? About…  _ you? _ And  _ this? _ ” 

“Yes.” Damian reached for the rest of his suit, pulling it on. “For a while.” He didn’t feel comfortable telling her everything just yet - about his family. He imagined she could only take so many surprises all at once, and honestly, he was surprised that she wasn’t  _ more _ upset. She was taking this all in stride. 

“That explains the donuts.” Raven pulled on her button up shirt and looked over at him, her eyes dark.

He stared at her for a long moment before finally finishing dressing. Raven walked into the living room, pulling her hair into her ponytail. There was a heavy silence between them, and Damian wasn’t entirely sure what he should say to make this all okay. Or even if he  _ could _ make it okay. He began to wonder if he would ever find a way to fix this, and his father’s warning about living two lives settled heavy in his chest again. 

There was a pause, and Raven moved toward the door. “Crullers.”

He blinked. "What?”

"I like crullers." She strapped on her gun holster before picking up a blazer from the back of a chair. Her eyes flicked to his own. "And really good head."

Damian felt heat rush to his groin again, and he watched her smirk as if she’d won a battle he didn’t know they were fighting. The thought of spreading her out over her bed and devouring her made him feel like his head was going to explode. He shifted, but said nothing, knowing that he could easily damage this delicate balance if he said something wrong. 

"Go ahead and leave the way you came in.” Raven motioned to the still-open window. “I'll give you a few minutes head start." 

Damian paused, not quite moving just yet. It wasn’t a complete dismissal of him, and there was something in her tone that made him feel bold. She was probably still as desperate as he was - wanting something she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to have. He took a slow breath and licked his lips before speaking, meeting her eyes. “Can I… come see you again?” He shifted before motioning to his suit. “Not… in  _ this _ .”

“See me as yourself? Don’t you think the world is going to be surprised by the idea that the richest, most eligible bachelor on the east coast is suddenly seeing a lowly police detective?” She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t see how either of us could keep up appearances if Damian Wayne started showing up at my door.”

He felt the words fall out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “I’ll bring crullers,  _ and _ I’ll eat you out.” 

“You know the way to my heart, obviously.” She stepped towards him. “I have tomorrow off. If you can find the time away from your very important board rooms, I’ll be here. All day. Alone.” She stood on tip-toe and brushed the lightest kiss along his jaw. It was a truce, and she was giving him an opportunity to make this right again. “Now,  _ go. _ ”

Damian pulled on his cowl, pausing at the window. “On one condition.”

Raven waited.

“ _ Blindfold. _ ”

The slight twitch to her lips told him all he needed to know, and his body roared to life again. He could wait until tomorrow to break her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven didn’t actually get to go to sleep that night,or return home. She was still dressed in her gray trousers, her holster and badge strapped under her blazer. Captain Grayson had been  _ especially  _ hard on her, pushing her to follow every lead she could think of - leave no stone unturned and all of that. Even though her whole body was still reeling from what had happened in her apartment, she knew that she needed to pull her shit together and get her job done. 

She just… hadn’t imagined that her lead would bring her…  _ here _ . She looked around the immaculately decorated office and sighed. 

“Mister Wayne will arrive in just a moment. You can have a seat in the meantime, Detective. I’m sure he’ll be happy to answer any questions you might have.” 

Raven turned around and stared at the secretary, watching as she left, hurrying down the hall. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, smelling the faint scent of Damian’s spiced soap, the same scent that was now on her own sheets. She fidgeted with her ponytail, trying to make sense of her feelings.  _ Damian Wayne _ had been the source of her stupid crush for years. The same entitled asshole who came bursting into the precinct with donuts and trying to charm the other detectives into giving up details on a case. He was the same idiot who donned black kevlar and drank bourbon while sitting on her couch. The same idiot who saved her on more than one occasion. The same idiot who’s life  _ she _ had saved on more than one occasion. 

The same idiot she had incredibly inconvenient feelings for.  _ Including _ arousal, which was  _ definitely _ inconvenient considering she was supposed to be elbows-deep into an investigation. Which now included the entirety of Wayne industries. Her head was starting to hurt and she felt exhausted. She really,  _ really _ needed to sleep. 

The door behind her clicked opened and she heard the familiar cadence of Damian’s footsteps enter into the plush, carpeted office. He paused behind her, and she heard the swift intake of breath, as if he wasn’t  _ quite _ expecting her. Did that secretary even do her  _ job? _

“Detective Roth?” 

She stood up and turned around to face him, trying to keep her face as calm as possible. Somehow, in the bright early-afternoon light, he looked even  _ more _ handsome, which was  _ so _ not helping. “Mister Wayne. I’m here about the break-ins at the docks.”

He lifted an eyebrow, moving towards his desk at the other end of the office. “I’ve heard about them. But I fail to see what this has to do with me.”

“All the manifests of the ships that have been targeted have been carriers or suppliers from Wayne Industries.” She noted the slight twitch to his lips, as if he was shocked by that information, but otherwise he kept a straight face. Raven pushed at her ponytail. “You can understand why that seems suspicious and why we would want to do a preliminary questioning.”

“Well, considering we own nearly seventy percent of the import and export business in the city, it’s not all  _ that _ suspicious that Wayne Industries came up in manifests.” He cocked his head to the side, his eyes sweeping over her form. For a moment, it was almost as if he was appreciating her, but knew better than to talk about it. “But I’m sure you know that. I’m happy to answer any questions you might have, Detective.” 

“You have the right to request this conversation at the precinct if you wish.” Raven watched as he settled behind his desk. “If you’d rather there were lawyers present-”

“I have nothing to hide.” He met her stare, eyes dark. “If you need to ask something, you may continue. I’ll answer to the best of my ability, and what I can’t answer today, I can contact you at a later date.”

“Yes, sir.” She reached for her notepad out of her blazer pocket and flipped it open. “Where were you last night at 2:00 AM?”

“I was…  _ indisposed _ , with a friend of mine.” His voice held a low rumble, like he was reliving a rather enjoyable memory. 

Raven shivered as his eyes caught hers, and burned right through her skin to the depths of her soul. She turned back to her notes, pretending that there wasn’t heat gathering between her legs. She crossed and then uncrossed her legs, and crossed them again. Even out of the suit, just knowing that he was the man she had harbored a crush on for three years made her feel like she wanted to throw herself on his desk and demand he take her. How in the world did he manage to break her like this every time? She was  _ pathetic. _

“And can your friend confirm the details of your whereabouts? If we need to contact her?”

“I’m certain she can.” He reached for a piece of paper and a pen. “I can give you her number if you wish.” 

Raven sighed. “Damian…”

He lifted his head an offered a small, thin smile. He was _teasing her_. Of course he was. Raven put her notepad away and leaned back in the chair, letting silence settle over them. She shifted and leveled another stare at him, trying to feel him out. “So, these break-ins, they aren’t… _you?_ _Either_ of you?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Trust me, I want to figure this out as much as you do. If someone is trafficking dangerous materials through Wayne, it  _ certainly _ isn’t me, and we need to do whatever it takes to stop it. My files and myself are at your complete disposal for whatever you need.”

Raven lifted an eyebrow. “Yourself?”

“To answer any questions you might have, and gain access to any information you might need.” Damian lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward an inch. “Why, Raven? What did you have in mind?”

She had a hundred different ideas in mind, but she wasn’t sure what she was allowed to say. Things felt differently outside of her apartment. There, they both had their down, and shadows hid what parts of them they weren’t ready to show off. Shadows and  _ blindfolds _ . Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about his fingers sliding over her skin.  _ Not _ seeing him had made the sensations  _ that _ much enjoyable, and her body lit up like a damn fireworks display. She was amazed she hadn’t come from him touching her nipples alone, and she wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on her body again. 

What in the world was she  _ doing here? _

“I appreciate the cooperation with out investigation. Our team will be in touch with your archival team, and we’ll be working through your records. Thank you for your time, Mister Wayne. We’ll be in touch.” Raven stood up and went to the door, her hand pausing on the handle. A moment passed. Then two. And then she flipped the lock on the door, the sound practically booming in the room. 

“Raven?”

“I…” She turned around to find him standing in front of his desk.

He wasn’t the  _ only thing _ standing in this room. 

Damian licked his lips. “ _ On the desk. _ ” 

Raven didn’t even know what she was doing. In seconds, she had stripped her clothes and laid them neatly in the chair she had just been sitting in. Damian, still fully clothed, motioned for her to sit on the desk, and he stepped between her legs, spreading her wide. Once again, she was suddenly aware of how  _ different _ this all felt in the bright afternoon light. Her body shook, and she watched as he leaned over her, settling his hands on either side of her hips. 

“I believe you said you liked  _ really good head?” _

Was he  _ really  _ going to do this?  _ Here? _ In his  _ office? _

“I also said I didn’t mind the blindfold.” Her lips curled up at the edges. “And I liked crullers.” 

“If I said I couldn’t wait until this afternoon, what would you say?”

“The feeling is mutual.” Her words came out in a question, and she felt his fingers slide up the inside of her thigh. She was dripping wet, needy, desperate for his touch. She wanted him to spread her wide right here on his desk. To devour her. To consume every part of her soul until she was a complete, satiated mess, pliant for his every need. 

Raven sunk her teeth into her lower lip and tilted up towards him. “Are you going to-”

There was a knock from the door, followed by the panicked sound of his secretary. “Sir! Sir! The German COO is on the phone for you, and he does  _ not _ sound happy. It sounds like there’s-”

“ _ I have it _ . Tell him I’ll call him back.” Damian growled and pulled away from Raven, glaring at the door. 

“You… obviously have some business to attend to.” Raven slid out from under him and quickly redressed as Damian settled back behind his desk, eyes watching every movement of hers. 

“Are you still free this afternoon?”

“Depends.” Raven pulled on her shirt and buttoned it up. “Are you going to have a  _ very important call _ to attend to?”

His lips twitched in annoyance. “Last time it was  _ both _ of us.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Raven fidgeted with her hair and pulled on her blazer, looking out the window of his high rise office. It looked like Gotham stretched on forever, and she certainly wouldn’t have minded being fucked hard while admiring that view. “Well, don’t make me handcuff you to the bed just so I can ride your face.”

There was a suspicious silence, and Raven turned to see his jaw twitch. She lifted an eyebrow, a small smile teasing her lips. “So…  _ is _ it a kinky thing?”

Damian growled. “Get out and get home before I damage the Wayne Enterprise relationship with the German government over eating you out.”

“While handcuffed,” she reminded him. The tick in his jaw was just egging her on even more, and she stepped up to his desk, leaning over  _ just enough _ to flash her modest cleavage at him. “I  _ could _ stay if you wanted… wait until you’re on the call and just… you know,  _ pay it forward. _ ” She wet her lips, and made sure to make a perfect  _ oh _ shape with her mouth when she pulled back. It was his excitement that made her so bold, and she found she  _ liked _ having just a bit of power over the indomitable Damian Wayne. “But… I’m sure you’re very busy, and I wouldn’t want to interrupt any call you might get.”

“You’re a terrible tease.” Damian glared at her. “Get out and go home.” 

“Only if you promise crullers when you come over.” She smiled and reached for the door handle, unlocking it. “I’ll be expecting you this afternoon, Mister Wayne.” 

His only response was what was  _ very likely _ a curse in another language.

-

Damian climbed up the steps to Raven’s apartment, taking two at a time as though it was going to get him to her any faster. The call with the German COO had taken significantly longer than expected, and it took every ounce of his control to not hang up on him and completely damage the relationship between the two companies. But, his body was still so tight and so desperate, that he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt and fuck her into tomorrow. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped outside her door, knocking loudly. 

There was a brief pause, and Raven finally opened the door in her shorts and tank top, her eyes sliding over the length of him. She smirked. “Well, I see I finally have a visit-”

He didn’t wait for her to finish talking. His mouth pressed against hers, and he swept the words right out of her mouth with a stroke of his tongue. His body felt like it was ready to shatter into a million pieces, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer than he had to. Whatever this game was, it needed to stop and he really,  _ really _ needed to end it. He backed her into the apartment before slamming the door and flipping the lock closed behind him. Raven pushed up against him, her fingers already loosening his tie and undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

She pulled back a few inches, taking in the sight of him. “I see you forgot the crullers.” 

He glared at her from beneath his thick eyelashes. She could live for a few hours with some goddamned pastries. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Mm? Is that so?” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, leaving it on the floor as her hands began pulling off his tank top underneath. “And  _ how _ do you propose to do that? They’re my favorite thing to eat.” She paused to throw his tank top to the floor, leaving him bare-chested in only his trousers. Raven tipped forward and offered a lopsided smile. “But… that  _ could _ change.” 

He growled. “ _ Bedroom. Now. _ ”

“I don’t take orders from you, you know.” Her eyes narrowed, and he could see a storm building behind her stare. 

“You do right now.” Damian’s patience was wearing thin. They’d been dancing around each other for years, and  _ now _ , after they had finally confessed to each other and he told her his most carefully guarded secret, she was choosing to act like this. It felt as though she was specifically doing this to rile him up. Although, to be fair, he wouldn’t put it past her. He just needed to gain the upper hand, and she would melt beneath him. 

Damian bent down and hefted her slight form over his shoulder, hearing her curse as he took Raven the last few steps to her bedroom. With another low growl, he threw her on the bed. If she was going to play a game like this, he was  _ definitely _ going to play back. Damian removed the rest of his clothing, and he stifled a shiver as he watched Raven scramble to pull off the rest of hers. Just looking at the way her fingers hurried to undress made his cock twitch with need. How far gone was she? Furthermore, how far gone was  _ he? _ It felt as though his well-placed control was slipping through his fingers and tumbling from his grasp.  _ Fuck _ . What in the world was she  _ doing _ to him?

Damian crawled over her, his hand sliding up the soft expanse of her curves-

“ _ No _ .” Raven pulled back, leveling a dark stare at him. “You forgot the crullers.” 

He swore in every language he knew and glared at her. She was seriously trying to test his patience  _ and _ his self-control. “Forget the damn crullers, Raven.”

“You try to win favors with every other detective in the precinct by bringing donuts. I think I deserve a cruller.” 

He growled and dropped back on his knees. She was doing this just to aggravate him, and she knew it. His lips twitched and he motioned to the door behind him. “So  _ what? _ You want me to go out and get some?”

“Mm… no.” She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a set of handcuffs. “But I don’t think you should get away without  _ some _ kind of punishment.” 

He stared at her and then the handcuffs. “What-”

“I told you…” Raven pitched forward and took his left arm, cuffing it to the bedpost. She took the other hand and cuffed it to the opposite bedpost with another set of cuffs that somehow magically appeared. “...I was going to cuff you to the bed just so you didn’t manage to sneak away, and we could finally finish what we started last night.” Pause. “And this morning.”

True, she  _ had _ told him that, but he didn’t exactly think there was any weight behind her threat. Obviously he was very wrong about that. Damian pulled on the cuffs, looking up at the mechanism. These were standard issue, and the lock was facing his palm. He  _ could _ escape if he wanted to, it would have been almost  _ too _ easy. Or he could just-

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Damian’s thoughts snapped to a point, and his vision went completely white. Breath caught in his throat ane he looked down to see Raven’s tongue swirling over the head of his aching cock. She  _ was _ teasing him. She pulled back, a smirk playing against her lips as her stare bore into his own. “Such a  _ filthy _ mouth,  _ Mister Wayne. _ What would the board think if they knew…”

He didn’t give a flying  _ fuck _ what the board thought, as long as he could get her to do that again. Damian felt his whole body twitch and shake and he stared down at her watching as Raven opened her mouth and devoured almost the whole length of him. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she moved slowly, almost leisurely, like they had  _ all _ the time in the world. Damian was surprised he didn’t 

Raven pulled back, that smirk returning. “I can’t do this while you’re watching.”

Damian jerked. “What?”

Raven stepped off the bed and returned a moment later, a scarf in hand. Damian stared at her as she tied it tightly around his eyes. He adjusted to the darkness, and felt her settle back between his legs. The heat of her breath curled up his cock and he groaned, his head falling back against the pillows. 

“I thought… you said that this… was a fantasy about you sitting on my face…” 

She ran the tip of her tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling it around his head before pulling away. Damian felt like his whole body was on  _ fire, _ burning every part of him as his muscles tightened as she licked him again. She was going to completely murder him if she kept this up. 

Raven made a soft, teasing sound in the back of her throat. “Oh,  _ sure _ . But… you forgot the crullers, and I was  _ really _ looking forward to eating something.” 

His face fell and he tilted his face towards where she was sitting. “So, who’s kinky now?”

“Both of us, judging by how hard you are.” 

_ Tch. _

Damian couldn’t see her, and so it felt like every nerve ending was on fire in anticipation, uncertain where she was going to touch next. Her teeth sunk into his inner thigh, likely leaving a lovebite there. And then her tongue was laving the length of his cock, tracing random patterns before she sunk her mouth over as much of him as she could. Each of her movements were unpredictable, one hand teasing his nipples while the other cupped his balls, and then there was her  _ goddamned tongue.  _ She surged forward, pulled back, surged forward again, gave him the best blowjob of his life, teased him right up to the edge of coming, and then-

She  _ stepped back _ . That’s it. She was  _ taunting  _ him. She had to be. 

“ _ Raven… _ ” His voice was a dangerous warning.  _ _

“You make it sound like you’re at your wits end” She seemed to hover over him, dragging her tongue up his abs, a small smile in her voice. “What do you want? What do you need from me?”

“You  _ know _ what I want.” His voice nearly cracked as she flicked her tongue over his cock again. He strained against the handcuffs, glaring at her from behind the blindfold. If they didn’t  _ end this _ , he was going to  _ end her.  _

“Mm… do I, though?” 

What in the world did that mean? He felt the bed shift, and then heard her step off the mattress and onto her bedroom floor. Oh, she could  _ not  _ be serious. His lips pressed into a thin line and he turned toward where he heard her steps in the bedroom. “ _ Raven. _ ” 

She offered a low chuckle and he could hear her steps receding from the bedroom. “I want you to sit here and think about what you’ve done, Mister Wayne.”

He yanked against the handcuffs.  _ “Raven! Don’t you dare! _ ” 

Damian heard the sound of her pulling on her clothes in the other room,  _ humming _ to herself. Then the front door opened with a soft squeak, and then-

“ _ Goddamnit, Raven! _ ” His voice felt like it filled the entirely of the apartment. “ _ Is this all over fucking crullers? _ ”

His response was ear-splitting silence. 

Oh, she was  _ so going  _ to get it when she came back. 

-

Raven wasn’t exactly  _ proud _ of what she had done, but then again… maybe he liked it? He was upset, but not to the point where he had asked her to stop. He would be good and sorry when she came back. She wasn’t gone long anyway, probably only fifteen minutes at most. Just enough to run down to the local bakery on the corner and pick up the crullers. She sighed as she walked into her apartment building.  _ Honestly _ . It was the only thing she asked from him. How could he forget them? 

Raven walked up the stairs, feeling heat curl up her neck. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the  _ only _ thing she asked from him. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and it was starting to become a serious problem. They had both nearly lost their control in his office, and Raven could only cringe at how much she had wanted to take him right there. Jeez, what was she thinking? He was a suspect in a string of murders. Okay, so he wasn’t really a suspect. Not when he had a solid alibi of being with her when the murders happened. 

Still, she was mixing work and fun together, and that was a very dangerous concoction. Raven sighed and tried not to think  _ too _ hard about it. For right now, she should focus on the  _ fun _ part. She opened the door to her apartment and-

“Nice to see you’ve finally returned.”

_ Oh, shit _ . 

Raven stared at Damian as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the back of her sofa. Her eyes swept down the length of him, taking in the full sight. He hadn’t bothered to dress while she was gone, and he stood as naked as the day he was born in front of her, his cock at half-mast. Heat rushed up her neck and she handed out the box as a half-assed peace offering, giving him a small smile. 

“Ah, cruller?”

He took the box from her hand and flipped open the lid, snatching one out. His eyes never left hers as he took a bite and chewed slowly, swallowing. Raven watched as he took a step towards her, his stare dangerously dark. It was like there was a storm brewing inside him, and she was the lightning rod, about to get the first strike. 

“You’ve earned a good spanking.” 

Her body flooded with heat again, and she blinked, pressing her legs together tightly. He could  _ not _ be serious. One look into his face told her he  _ was _ completely serious, and she felt her heart skip beats. “Ah…  _ Mister Wayne, _ I-”

“ _ Damian _ .” He took another bite of the cruller and he glared at her. “Goddamnit, Raven. You’re going to call me  _ Damian _ by the end of the night, even if you’re screaming it.”

She blinked, but still didn’t move. 

Damian motioned to her small, cafe table in the corner. “ _ Bend over.” _

“Mist-”

He gnashed his teeth. “ _ Bend. Over. _ ” 

Raven, slowly, carefully, bent over the table, pressing her chest to the brightly colored mosaic top. She felt Damian come up behind her, his fingers tightening in the waistband of her shorts. A soft breath escaped as Raven came to the conclusion that she  _ could _ stop this if she wanted to, but… maybe she didn’t want to. She felt the soft cotton slide down the length of her legs, pooling around her ankles. 

“I’m going to count to ten.” His voice was a low rumble, like far-off thunder, and she felt his hand massage the roundness of her ass. Raven’s teeth bit into her lower lip, if only to hide her own moan. She felt him pull his hand back, and-

_ Smack. _

_ Ow. _ Raven winced, pressing her cheek into the cool tile of the table. He wasn’t fooling around when it came to this. It almost hurt. She shifted, and then-

_ Two. _

Raven curled her toes against the flow, the electric sting running down the back of her legs, before sliding right to her clit. She barely controlled a gasp, and turned her head away from his curious stare.  _ Ah, fuck. _ This  _ was _ a kinky thing.  _ Of course _ it was. Damian pulled his hand back. 

_ Three. _

Raven could feel her body start to warm and she pushed into the table, if only to have something to distract her from the burn of her ass and the tightness between her legs. This was not helping. 

_ Four. _

She was starting to get wet.

_ Five. _

She was getting wetter.

_ Six _ . 

Dear gods, her legs were trembling now. She was  _ shaking _ with need. She bit harder into her lower lip to keep from letting him know that she was enjoying this. He would never let her live it down if he knew how desperate she really was. 

_ Seven _ . 

A soft sound escaped, and her back arched off the table. Behind her she could feel Damian practically smirk. His hand paused, and he slid his fingertips between her legs, tracing the length of her. If she thought she could hide it before, there was no way to do it now. He knew how mortifyingly weak she was for him. 

Damian pulled his hand back again. 

_ Eight. _

Her body was  _ primed _ . She was soaked right now, and if Damian even touched between her legs again, she was going to come. 

_ Nine. _

She just had to focus on anything other than how full she felt. Or how ready she was to shatter. Or how good Damian looked, naked and waiting for her when she walked in the door. She screwed her eyes shut and felt his hand pull back one more time. 

_ Ten. _

Raven let go of a low cry, the sharp pain of  _ almost-orgasm _ sliding under her skin. She was going to burst onto smoke and light this whole place up, she just knew it. Raven stood up slowly and turned around to see Damian behind her, holding a cruller out to her with a smirk. He looked infuriating and  _ oh-so _ pleased with himself. Her eyes traveled down to his now  _ very  _ hard cock, and then back up. 

He waited. 

Raven didn’t.

She backed him into a chair, and before he could question what she was doing, Raven settled in his lap, taking all the time in the world to sink down onto his erection.  _ It felt like heaven _ . She pressed her mouth to his neck, gasping as that delicious friction burned against her skin. Damian groaned, and his hands bit into the soft flesh of her hips, holding her still as he tried to get used to her wrapped tight around him. 

Raven bit into her lower lip and she looked into his eyes - pupils blown wide and need etched into every curve of his face. It was almost comforting to know that she wasn’t the only one who felt like her entire body had been tossed into the sea during a storm. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and she lifted up and few inches from his lap before settling back down, testing her body and his together. It felt so…  _ so good. _ She hadn’t  _ been _ with anyone in  _ years _ , but she didn’t remember it ever feeling  _ this good _ . A soft curse escaped her lips, and without realizing how desperate she was, she began a frantic ride up and down his cock. 

Her head fell back against her own shoulders, and she let go of a low groan, fingers burying into his hair as she took from him what she had wanted for an  _ embarrassingly _ long amount of time. How long had she harbored that stupid crush on Batman, and now to know that not only did he like her back, he was also giving her the best sex of her life. 

“ _ Say it _ .”

Her eyes fluttered and she looked into Damian’s face, his expression unreadable. 

“Say my name, Raven.”

She shivered, and tightened around him. Her body was already so close to tipping over the edge, and his commands weren’t helping her control. She wanted this to last at least a  _ little _ longer. 

“Say it when you come all over my cock.”

Raven tightened even harder, and she heard him groan in response. Dear  _ god. _ His mouth  _ was _ filthy. And she  _ liked _ it. 

“Say my name as you ride me. As you fuck me. And know I’m going to do the same to you.”

She gasped again, her eyes sliding close as she felt sparks snap along the edges of her skin. She was  _ so close _ . If he let her tip over the edge, she’d call him whatever he wanted. Sharp, bright colors danced behind her eyes, and her nails sunk into his skin as her mouth found his in a desperate kiss. 

“ _ Damian. _ ”

He pulled back and smiled a  _ genuine _ smile, light filing his eyes for the briefest moment. In one impressive movement, Damian stood up from the kitchen chair, taking her with him. He spun her around to pin her back against the wall. Raven’s breath escaped in a single rush and she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hips pistoned into her as frantic as her own pace had been. He was  _ just _ as lost as she was, and Raven was writhing against him now. Every part of her wanted to-

She came without warning, her whole body tightening up, shaking against him as her back arched off the wall. She felt the world expand for the briefest second before it snapped to a sharp point, fireworks lighting off in her head as he joined her with a few more thrusts. She knew she called his name again, because he kept grinning at her, like he’d won some kind of battle she didn’t know they’d been fighting. 

It felt like eons passed before their eyes before Raven finally found her footing on this plane of existence, she just stared at him. “ _ Holy fuck. _ ” 

Damian snorted and eased her down from the spot on the wall, trying to gingerly place her back down on the floor. It didn’t last long, and Raven’s legs gave out from under her the moment her toes touched ground. Damian caught her with a low hum, gathering her into her arms as if she weight nothing at all, and taking her into the bedroom. He set her on the bed and bundled her up, wrapping the blankets around her before laying next to her.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, saying nothing at all as Damian’s hands ran up and down her side. Her whole body started to feel heavy, and she leaned into his touch, her heartbeat  _ finally _ calming down. 

Shifting, Raven saw the handcuffs still hanging from her headboard and she snorted. “How  _ did _ you manage to get out of those?”

He lifted an eyebrow and looked down at her, confused. “I’m Batman?”


	3. Chapter 3

_ Three weeks. _

It had been over three whole weeks since they started this investigation, and Raven was no closer to cracking the case than she had been in the beginning. There had been two more break-ins and one more dead dock worker, and she was starting to lose her mind. She didn’t doubt that Damian knew nothing about what was happening inside Wayne Industries, and he was more than angry about being left in the dark. He had searched high and low for who was behind what was going on in his own company, but nothing had turned up yet. He was losing patience, and Raven felt close behind.

The bare bulb above her head flickered, and Raven sighed as she took another box off the shelf. Her head was splitting and it felt like the words and pictures and diagrams were somehow swimming off the page. She pulled at a loose lock of hair, falling out of her ponytail as it fluttered across her face. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back into the hard plastic chair she was sitting in and stared up at the dark ceiling above her. She was going to need to get another detective in here just to keep up with all the data. It felt like the whole investigation was disintegrating around her, like she was breaking apart with every new clue. 

“You know if you need a more comfortable reading place…” 

Raven jerked, and looked over at Damian, dressed in an expensive, neatly pressed suit. He looked like something ripped out of a magazine. A flush darkened her cheeks as she stared at him. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as his eyes darted around the stacks of files. “I should really speak to the CEO about updating our archives. I thought these had all been uploaded digitally.”

Raven’s eyes swept down the length of him, feeling heat start to gather in the pit of her stomach, just below her navel. It had also been three weeks since…  _ the incident _ . That’s what she called it to keep from naming it something important - like  _ a beginning _ . She hadn’t slept with him since that time in her kitchen. They had both become busy, each caught up in different forms of the same investigation. Raven had to admit to herself that she had thought about reaching out to him since then, but she wasn’t sure if she was… allowed to. Their relationship was  _ complicated _ . 

“Are you suggesting somewhere else?” Raven pushed her hair out of her eyes again. “Because this is fine.”

“You’re welcome into my office, detective. If you need better light.”

Raven snorted and turned back to the file in front of her. “I distinctly remember what happened last time we were in your office,  _ Mister Wayne _ .” 

“Damian.” His voice was a low growl, and he leveled a dark stare at her. “And  _ I _ am remembering what happened  _ after _ the incident in my office more, Raven. I’m also  _ distinctly _ remembering what happened in  _ your apartment _ .” There was a long pause, and Raven could feel the air around them shift, as if he was reliving a fond memory. “And, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. It haunts my dreams on a regular basis.”

It haunted hers too. She closed the file in front of her and looked over at him again. “Are you asking for a repeat performance? Because I was under the impression that was a one-time thing.”

Damian lifted his eyebrows. “Was it? Because I was under the impression it  _ wasn’t _ .”

Raven reached for another file in the box next to her and shook her head. “Look, Damian… we  _ clearly _ have chemistry, and I trust you and…  _ your other you _ , but you know that this isn’t going to work, right? You know that is going to be a disaster if we keep this up. It will burn us, and it will burn  _ you _ . I don’t want you to get hurt, and I rather like my position at the precinct. So, I think it would be in both of our best interests if we didn’t keep this up.”

_ As much as she wanted to _ . 

He came up beside her and for a moment it looked as though he was going to respond to her admission. She could see the shadows gather in the corners of his eyes, and he stared down at her, trying to fully accept what she had said for a moment before he turned his gaze to the boxes stacked next to her. His lips twitched and he met her stare again. “You’re going to be here until next month if you’re looking at all of those.”

“I know.” Raven chose to keep her voice level and still, but there was something about his tone that burned her in just the right way. “But-”

“Come over.”

Raven jerked, staring at him. Did he not hear  _ anything _ she just said? “Over… where?”

“To my home… for dinner.” He shifted slightly before pushing at his hair and stepping closer to her. “I’m asking you over as a date. Or, a working date, if you’d rather we call it that. We can look through the files together.”

“You’re not really allowed on this investigation, you know.” Raven crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, her expression dark. “Just because you own the company doesn’t give you preferential treatment to the case.” She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she narrowed her eyes at him. “And did you not listen to what I  _ just _ said? We  _ shouldn’t _ be doing this. It’s dangerous.”

“Oh, I heard you. I’m just choosing to ignore it.” His lips twitched and he cocked his head to the side, keeping his face blank. “Do I need to put on kelvar to get you to agree to me? Is that what turns you on now?”

Raven leveled another annoyed stare at him, and she turned back to her files. She knew that she was flirting with danger by being involved with him. But, she didn’t know what else to do. The moment she tried to distance herself from him was the moment that she felt pulled back into his orbit even more. It was a dance they were both skirting around, and neither one of them knew the steps, they just made it up as they went along. 

She chewed on her lower lip and looked up at him again. There was a small bruise near the bridge of his nose, something he’d likely gotten from being out in the city after hours. “And how would my coming to your house make this investigation any easier?” She cocked her head to the side and stared at him. “What purpose would that serve?”

“I wasn’t asking you as a detective, Raven, and you know it. I was asking you as someone I would want to consider dating.” He tapped his fingers along the surface of the table she was sitting at, taking a slow breath. “I want to date you. Romantically, if possible.” 

She blinked, uncertain if she heard him right. “You want to…”

“Date you.” He straightened his suit jacket, obviously uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. “Romantically.”

“Even after everything I  _ just said?  _ How it’s dangerous? How we’re going to get hurt?” She paused, fighting the urge to drop her head into her hands. This was  _ not _ how she had expected this conversation to go,  _ at all _ . Why wasn’t he seeing this from her perspective? “How it doesn’t make  _ any damned sense  _ as to why a police detective is dating the richest, most eligible bachelor on the east coast? You  _ still _ want to date me?”

“Yes. I’m not going to back down from this.”

_ Damnit, _ he was persistent. He should have been smarter about this, more careful, but instead he was running head-first into danger, and seeing him like this made her own defenses start to crumble. Raven felt her heart start to skip in her chest, and her hands shook out of a sudden rush of emotions. She shoved them under the table, or he would finally see how weak he made her. Raven turned back to the files in front of her for a long moment, letting the words slide over the page again, before…

“ _ Pasta. _ ”

Damian lifted an eyebrow, staring down at her.

“If we’re going to  _ invest _ in a working date, and obviously ignore everything we  _ should _ be concerned with. If I’m going to come over, then I want… I want pasta for dinner.” She tucked her loose lock of hair behind her ear and looked back into the files. “I think it’s a fair request.”

A small smile pulled across his lips, and he leaned closer to her. She could smell the scent of his spiced soap, and the warmth of his body and he pressed closer to her. “Of course. I’ll get it ordered. Anything else?”

Raven thought about shaking her head, or saying no, or trying to push him away, but… there was nothing that came to mind. It felt like all of her thoughts were wiped clean, and she was left staring at him, trying to calm the heat that was burning in her bones. She knew what she  _ really _ wanted at the end of all of this. She wanted him to destroy her the way he had in her kitchen, leaving her a broken, desperate mess. But she couldn’t  _ say that _ , not after her valiant words about how this was wrong. 

And so she sat there, staring at him, waiting until the inevitable was going to come tumbling out of her mouth. “I want you.”

His response was a teasing smirk, and he stepped back. “Let’s get through dinner first.”

-

Raven looked up at the highrise tower in front of her, stretching out to the dark, heavy sky hanging above her. The rain had already been pouring down for hours, completely soaking the world around her. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and sighed, feeling like a drowned rat. She didn’t even know why she was  _ here _ . When the haze of what had happened between her and Damian had worn off, it was easier to dismiss their encounter as a lapse in judgement. But it was harder to dismiss it when she was standing here, in front of his building, actually thinking about taking him up on his offer. 

Then again, she  _ had _ already accepted his offer. It would be rude to be a no-show. 

She pressed a thumb into the throbbing tightness in her temple, hoping to stave off another headache for a little longer, and took a few steps towards the building. The doorman opened the door for her, giving her a once-over. Raven looked down at herself, thinking she probably looked liked some kind of drowned rat, but her badge and her gun kept him from mentioning it. She flushed and adjusted her blazer, suddenly realizing she should have stopped at home and tried to at least dress up  _ a little _ for this… working date? Isn’t that what Damian called it?

“I’m here to see Mister Wayne.”

“I know. He’s been expecting you, detective.” He gave a nod and led her to the elevator, opening it with a polite but judgy smile. “Mister Wayne is in the penthouse, detective. Top floor. I’ll try to reach him to let him know you’re coming, but he can be hard to contact sometimes.”

Raven resisted the urge to snort.  _ Of course _ he was. Damian was probably out dressing like a bat and harassing the neighborhood criminals. Instead she nodded politely, shoving her nervousness into the pit of her stomach where it belonged. It felt strange to be walking into his life like this, but she also needed to remember that this was the same man she spent the better part of three years working with. He trusted her, and she trusted him, and that was something she couldn’t ignore. He knew intimate details about her life, and she was learning details about him, and she  _ still _ had a crush on him. Nothing about that should have changed the way they interacted with each other.

Except the part where they had  _ wild _ sex in her kitchen. 

And that she wanted it again. 

Her body clenched in anticipation, and she had to remind herself that she wasn’t here  _ for that _ . After Damian had left her today, she had made a resolution to  _ not _ sleep with him until she at least figured  _ some _ of her emotions out. She was here for a working date, to help solve a case with Batman, and she was  _ definitely _ not here to sleep with him. 

The elevator doors opened, and she was greeted with a single door staring her in the face. Teeth sinking into her lower lip, she raised her hand and knocked. 

The door opened almost instantly, and Damian stood there… _shirtless_, his hair wet and dripping onto his shoulders. He looked as though he’d just gotten out of the shower, and that was _definitely_ _not_ helping her firm resolve to _not_ have sex with him. Raven felt herself stutter and stumble over her words, and she looked away, pushing at her hair. What in the world was she supposed to _say_ to him? 

“The doorman called. You’re early.”

“I’m late, actually.” Raven pushed past him and into his penthouse, hoping it looked like she had control over the situation. She didn’t, and whatever guise she thought she might have faded the moment she stepped into his space. 

Looking around the massive flat made her realize how out of place she really felt around him. It was like she had somehow found herself in an entirely different world. Massive windows framed the city skyline, twinkling lights filling the space, and it looked almost like the world went on forever. She glanced around Damian’s plush flat, nothing that everything in the space was neatly designed,  _ modern _ , and very,  _ very _ expensive. Her well-placed control slipped from her fingers again, and she felt like she was a smear of paint that didn’t belong in his curated world, but tried not to show it. It wouldn’t do her any good to look like she was insecure in front of him. 

Raven turned back around and watched as he closed the door as they move made their way into the kitchen area. “Did you just get back from…  _ being out? _ ” She didn’t know how to call what he did. Patrol? Detective work? 

“Yes. I was following a few leads on our case, and I must have lost track of time.” Damian shook his head, meeting her stare. “I didn’t have a chance to have the food ordered.” 

Looking at him as he stood in front of her in just a pair of low-slung sweatpants  _ didn’t exactly help _ her resolve either. Raven found her eyes sliding down the tight planes of his chest and over his abdomen, before following a thin line of hair beneath his navel as it disappeared behind black cotton. Her tongue slid along her lower lip as heat pooled low in her stomach again, and she flushed and looked away. Keeping this night professional was going to be harder than she thought. 

“Go get dressed and I’ll order the food.” Raven pushed at her hair and reached for her phone, asking herself if she  _ really was _ doing this. She was, but she wasn’t entirely sure why. What happened three weeks ago  _ should _ have been a one-time thing - and yet here she was again. “If we’re going to do this whole  _ working date _ thing, then we should at least have food.” 

Damian slid up behind her, resting his hand along the flare of her hip. It was a casual touch, but something about it felt like it branded her as his. She took a shaky breath and looked over her shoulder at him, shifting as that persistent heat gathered between her legs. He pressed a menu in her hand, tapping a few items on the paper. 

“That and that. And, here.” He tossed his credit card on the counter. “I’ll go change and be right back.”

Raven shivered, nodding slowly, feeling like he had somehow managed to disarm her in just a few seconds. This whole situation suddenly felt  _ daunting _ , and Raven wondered how long it would be before her own control broke and she ended up in bed with him. She gave herself another twenty minutes at most before she started making out with him in his kitchen. Although… having her spread out like a feast on his kitchen counter wasn’t a  _ bad _ way to end the night.

Ugh. She needed to get a hold of herself. She was completely  _ hopeless. _

Damian paused next to her, his eyes searching hers for a long moment before he pressed a brief kiss against her jawline. It was innocent and sweet, but there was something about it that made her toes curl in her shoes. She blinked, and watched as he stepped towards the back of his flat, where his bedroom must have been - the bedroom that she would probably see in a few more minutes if her resolve broke as quickly as she expected it to. Her eyes slid down to admire his backside, watching as he stepped away from her. Heat crawled up her cheeks and she looked away, hoping he didn’t notice that she was practically  _ fawning _ over him. She picked up her phone and placed the order, needing something else to focus on -  _ anything _ at this point. 

Damian came back, dressed in a pair of trousers and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow, and that was somehow  _ worse _ . In fact, it didn’t help at all. Now he looked like he did the day Raven had gone to question him in his office and she had gotten  _ undressed _ in broad daylight and climbed on his desk like she was expecting him to take her right there. 

Raven sunk her teeth into her lower lip, and she glanced away. “It’ll be an hour before it’s delivered.”

“Mm. I guess we have some time to kill.” He stepped past her to reach for a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. There was a note in his voice that said he  _ almost _ expected something, but knew better than to push his boundaries.

Raven sighed and watched him move through his kitchen, looking for something in the drawers. He paused and glanced up at her, mouth tugging to the side as he studied her face.

“You’re uncomfortable here. I can see it in your eyes.” Damian said it so simply, like he was commenting on the color of her shirt, or the weather. He found the corkscrew and pulled the cork from the wine bottle. “What makes this any different than before?”

“Before there wasn’t wine and dinner.” Raven shifted and leaned against the counter. “And we hadn’t slept together.” 

“I don’t know if I would call that  _ sleeping _ .”

Raven caught the teasing smile at the corner of his mouth, and she sighed, crossing her arms and looking away. “This feels different.”

“I don’t want it to.” Damian poured her a glass of wine and set it in front of her. 

Raven sighed and took a drink of wine before letting her head fall into her hands. She could feel the doubt start to rise up, burning her ribs and reminding her how fragile all of this was. It didn’t matter about the valiant speech he had made in his office, this relationship between them barely made sense in the real world. Billionaire bad boys did  _ not _ suddenly fall for police detectives. She shifted and settled into a barstool across from where he stood. “You realize the logistics of this, right? I can’t  _ be with you _ … it doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re still on about that?” He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back, staring at her. His eyes seemed to burn right through to her soul, singing the edges. “You’re making it sound like we don’t have a choice. Like I  _ shouldn’t _ have feelings for the woman who’s saved my ass on more than one occasion. Who is the smartest detective I know. Who is-”

“I get it. I get it…” She flushed and looked away. Compliments from him were rare, but the fact that he was laying it all out on the table in front of her made her… feel strange. “Trust me, I… feel the same way. About you.”

His eyebrows lifted. “Then why are you acting like we  _ shouldn’t _ pursue this?” 

“Do we  _ really _ have a choice in this though?” She took another sip of the wine and sighed, meeting his stare. “I told you, it doesn’t make any sense. What kind of relationship would this be? A  _ detective _ , barely scraping by on my salary, suddenly dating the wealthiest person on the east coast. I’m going to be called a gold digger. I’m going to be ripped apart in the tabloids. I’ll barely be able to do my job if that happens, and I won’t be anonymous anymore. I’m going to-”

“ _ Stop _ .” His voice was a low rumble, a warning that if she traveled down this path it was going to upset him. Of course, the last time she  _ upset _ him, she had the best sex of her life. Damian stared at her. “You’re questioning things that haven’t even happened yet.”

“I  _ know _ it will happen, Damian. It’s  _ my job _ to know and learn these patterns. You know this.” She let her head fall into her hands. “This relationship isn’t going to work the way you think.”

“ _ Would _ you like me to put the kevlar back on?” He scoffed. “You seem to feel better when there’s a mask between us. When things were the way they had been for three years. Is that what you want to go back to? Because I don’t.”

“I don’t know what I want.” Raven sighed and looked away, not sure if she could keep up this conversation while looking at him. He would break apart her defenses like he always did, and she would be helpless to him, like she always was. “We changed all of that a few weeks ago, and I’ve been a mess since then.”

“I can tell.” He pressed his lips together and sighed, obviously annoyed at their conversation. “I don’t want to go back to the way things were before.”

Raven lifted her head and looked at him. “I don’t know if I do either.” 

Damian reached across the counter and curled his fingers under her chin, tilting her face towards him. His eyes searched hers, as if he was trying to find something in her soul that she didn’t even know about. His voice dropped to a raspy whisper and he leaned closer to her, letting the shadows crowd the edges of both of them. “But you don’t want to move forward?”

She just stared at him and sighed, knowing what she  _ wanted _ , but also knowing that it was dangerous to have. “I want you.” Her head fell into her hands, unable to look at him. “I want  _ this _ . I want to see where this goes, but… but I’m scared, and confused, and worried that something is going to happen that will pull us apart. Or worse, make us hate each other, or doubt each other. You’re the one person I feel like I can trust, and I… I don’t want to lose that. You’re one of the few people in this hell-hole of a city I feel like I can trust.”

Damian was quiet for a long moment, and he stepped back. “So, we work through this together then. Like any other relationship. It doesn’t have to be different  _ just _ because I’m Batman.”

Raven sunk her teeth into her lower lip and she stood up. She could feel the worry still try to take hold of her, but there was something almost  _ reassuring  _ about Damian. He looked at her, addressed her fears, and she felt like he was trying to help her keep herself together. She shifted and finally nodded in agreement. “Alright… so, we try our best to make this work.”

“I think that’s fair.” He stared at her, shadows creeping into the corners of his eyes. A long silence stretched between them, and he moved towards her. There was a purpose in his step, and Raven felt like it was feeling the flame inside her. “I’m done talking.”

She chewed on her lower lip. “I thought this was a working date?”

“It is.” He paused, his eyes dark. “Do  _ you _ want it to stay  _ just _ a working date?”

She swallowed. “No.”

“Me either.” He leaned closer to her. “Because I  _ distinctly _ remember you mentioning how you were going to sit on my face, and I have to admit that the thought has consumed me for these last three weeks.”

Raven didn’t know who moved first, him or her. All she knew was the sudden rush of heat down her spine, electricity going straight to the space between her legs. Her resolve was completely shattered by now, and all she could think about was how much she wanted a repeat of the performance in her kitchen. Her fingers were unfastening the buttons along his chest and he was leading her back into the bedroom, dropping her blazer and her holster onto the floor with a definitive  _ thunk _ . Damian groaned against her mouth as his fingers slid along her bare skin, unhooking her bra and throwing it onto the floor in the hallway. His fingers buried in her hair and he tilted his mouth to the side, mumbling curses in other languages between each kiss. 

He pulled her into his massive bed, rolling her on top of him. Raven groaned as she watched him shift his body until his mouth was placed  _ right there _ . Her eyes closed and one hand buried into his hair as his lips wrapped around her swollen clit, sucking hard. His tongue flicked her, traced her, spelled out his name against her clit in doubletime. Every movement made her feel like she lost her  _ damn mind _ . How in the world could he do this to her? And so  _ easily? _ She groaned and leaned back, one hand wrapped around his cock and pumping slowly. 

Damian groaned against her, and the vibration seemed to snap up her spine. Her face flushed and she ground her body harder against his mouth, feeling his tongue work harder against her. He was lapping her up, taking every movement in stride, and it felt like  _ seconds _ before she started to crash around him. Her body trembled, pitched forward so that she had to brace herself against his mattress, and she screamed. Damian kept at her, his tongue working her until she was a sobbing mess, her face buried into his plush covers. She was gasping as she felt herself rolled onto her back. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ you taste so good. _ ”

Raven watched as he spread her legs again, the flat of his tongue licking up the length of her. She watched as he kissed the inside of her thigh, pausing to leave a lovebite near her hip. Her whole body was ready for him, waiting for his cock to fill her. He licked her again, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking again. Her back arched and her fingers dug into the covers, almost certain she could feel the fabric ripping under the force of her grip. 

“ _ D-Damian… don’t- _ ”

She didn’t have time to finish her thought before she felt his fingers slip inside her, curling against a patch of skip that had her seeing stars. Her mouth hung open as a silent scream escaped, and her back arched off the bed. His mouth and fingers were a blur, pushing her right to the peak and then pulling her back. He wasn’t letting her fall over the edge again, instead he was trying to test her boundaries, and see how empty and full he could make her feel at the same time. He lapped her up as if she were a delicacy, added a third finger to stretch her wide and make her feel  _ so full _ , and then he stepped back, his feet falling onto the plush rug under the bed. 

“I  _ should _ teach you a lesson for last time.”

Hadn’t that been what the spanking was for? Her body tightened at the memory of his bare hands on her ass, and she stared at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her limbs sprawled out along the soft comforter. Sher shifted her legs and tilted her head up, trying to meet his stare. She was going to come the moment he touched her, and she wasn’t sure if she would ever  _ stop _ . Heat burned her cheeks and she watched as he moved back towards her, as if he were stalking a dangerous prey.

“But I can’t wait any longer.” Damian crawled over her, his arms caging her in as his knees spread her legs wider. His cock slid along the side of her clit in a mockery of sex, but it somehow felt  _ so damn good _ . “I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your name, Raven.”

She didn’t doubt that. 

Raven felt him slip inside her slowly, one glorious, thick inch at a time. Her back arched and she could feel her orgasm start to spark under her skin. Her fingers dug into his back, and she murmured his name between split lips, leaning up into him. Colors sparked behind her eyes, and she felt his arms slip under the curves of her waist. And then…  _ he moved _ . Raven’s back tensed, and her body immediately tipped over the edge, a scream ripped from her throat as he fucked her hard - right through her orgasm. He was relentless, pushing her until she was a mess of nerves and curses, her fingers likely drawing thin, blood-red lines down his back. 

Damian pulled back, gathering her into his lap so that she was seated to the hilt, split wide as he continued to fuck her hard. Raven felt his fingers slip between their bodies, finding her too-sensitive clit and toying with it until she really  _ did  _ forget her own name. It felt like she was being transported to a whole different  _ galaxy _ \- stars flying past her as she muttered his name over and over as if it were the only thing that kept her pinned to this moment. He was murmuring things against her skin, but none of them made any sense, only…

_ “I love you _ .”

The words sounded so foreign escaping his mouth, that she wasn’t even sure if she heard them correctly. But she had. She  _ must  _ have heard him right, because there was a shade of embarrassment darkening his face. Raven’s arms tightened around his neck and she met his fevered thrusts with a soft gasp, looking into his too-green eyes as  _ another _ orgasm threatened to push her over the edge. He…  _ love her?  _ Did she feel the same way? 

Of  _ course _ she did. She wasn’t even sure why she was questioning her own emotions. Damian’s fingers tangled in her hair, and he tilted her head to the side, his tongue lapping up the length of her pulse as he continued to murmur filthy things into her ears. It felt like eons passed until he joined her in bliss, his back tightening as he yanked her hard into his lap. Raven shivered and sagged against him, tears still streaming down her face. 

_ Fuck. _

_ Holy fuck _ . 

The silence settled heavily around them, and Raven waited until her breathing and Damian’s heart returned to normal before she tried to move. She slid off his lap and tumbled into the covers, rolling onto her side. “ _ Damian… _ ”

He fell next to her, still swallowing air. “Don’t talk.” He gasped. “I can’t talk.”

She closed her eyes and shivered, searching for the edge of the blanket. She pulled it over her shoulder and groaned, her body leaning back into the soft covers. Words tried to gather in her mouth, but none of them made any sense. Instead, she moved closer to Damian, who gathered her into his arms and sighed. They were drifting in and out of sleep, exhaustion settling into their bones as they settled under the covers. 

Damian kissed her temple and leaned closer to her, tangling their legs together. “Give me a moment and we’ll do this again.” 

Raven’s eyes shot open, a flush coloring her face. “A-again?”

“Mm.” He propped up his head and smirked down at her, as if he was formulating a new plan in the secrets of his own mind. “Of course. I am  _ far _ from finished with you. And besides…” He leaned over her, his fingers slipping between her legs as he pressed against her clit. “...we have all night.” 

Raven was helpless against the head gathering inside her, and she shifted her legs, opening herself to him. So much for a  _ working _ date. 


End file.
